1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to systems for moving heavy equipment. More particularly, the present invention relates to systems for use in moving heavy telecommunications equipment, computers, and other electronics systems.
2. Description of the Prior Art and Related Information
Many businesses and institutions utilize computer systems and other electronic systems incorporating very heavy cabinets enclosing system components. The substantial weight of such systems results from a combination of the hardware components and the cabinet structure itself which must sufficiently protect the system. Shielding, cooling, earthquake reinforcement and other environmental or application factors can significantly increase the weight of the computer systems. When it is necessary to move the equipment, for certain machines and applications it is possible to simply utilize a system that is on wheels. Frequently, however, the size and/or weight of the equipment or applicable governmental agency regulations preclude a free-standing system permanently housed on wheels. Moreover, in certain circumstances, governmental regulations require that the equipment be secured to the floor surface. Because such equipment can not be housed on wheels or rollers, various methods and apparatus must be employed in order to both install the equipment, and to subsequently move the equipment when required.
Where the utilization of a permanent wheel housing is not permitted, the more common methods of moving heavy equipment employ cranes or forklifts. Both cranes and forklifts require large access areas and also involve the purchase or rental of large and expensive moving equipment that may have otherwise very limited use. Additionally, many current installations preclude the use of large moving machinery. Exemplary are the National Equipment Building (NEB) standards which require that in certain environments electrical lines and connections, temperature control apparatus and conduits, and other building wiring or connections be positioned overhead or in ceilings rather than in the facility floor. Where such NEBs are applicable, the use of cranes and similar devices is severely handicapped, or even eliminated, because of potential damage to the overhead connections and equipment.
In such areas where cranes or forklifts cannot be used, due to NEBs or other conditions, a dolly system that is attachable to the equipment has been used. A dolly system has the advantage of being able to lift the equipment up from the floor through the use of comparatively small and compact components. In one prior art dolly system, a number of brackets having wheels are affixed to the equipment to be moved, and the equipment is then raised by rotating the wheel. In such prior art device, however, the weight of the equipment often causes metal fatigue and failure due to the arrangement of the wheel and bracket. Additionally, in the existing device it is difficult to attach the bracket to the body of the equipment to be moved because access to mounting bolts or screws is limited. Still further, the raising of the equipment is often quite difficult due to the arrangement of the components through which vertical adjustment is accomplished.
Accordingly, a need presently exists for a lifting dolly which solves these problems.